Talk:Malphite/@comment-24324564-20150728155304/@comment-5955640-20150728191702
That's quite ignorant of you. One of them is an knockup bot if you wanna play that sort of game. Malphite's main strength is being tanky via his passive which supports health stacking for a free shield and his W and E which lets him deal bonus physical damage based on his armor and AP. He can reduce a targets attack speed and can chase people down by stealing the movement speed they have on them and yes. He can knock opponents up in an unstoppable dash. Rammus gains bonus attack damage based on how much armor he has. His Q is a speed up that greatly gains speed overtime (At it's peak is more movement speed than the average player will ever have on demand) and knocks up anyone that gets hit by it. Defensive curl is basically Rammus' own personal thornmail and gives him bonus armor and magic resistance to tank hits during the duration. His E of course can taunt one given opponent forcing them to attack him while reducing their armor. And then there's his ult which despite being an AOE magic spell actually does damage to structures like towers and inhibitors. As far as performance goes. Rammus is a lot more consistent. As a jungle for the priority role he gets into lane very realiably and locks down targets just enough to do the job. Post level six he can gank a lane and help you take a turret. He almost always builds armor. Malphite varies in lane and role a lot more often. Sometimes he's AP. Sometimes he's full tank. Sometimes he's mixed of those two. He can be played Top, Mid, Jungle, or even Bot. I think top is his strongest role but only against melee attack damage carries. When he builds for damage he's not the appproiate level of tankiness that people might have wanted from him. When he builds full tank his only job is peeling and setting up with the ult. Rammus is really good against an AD focused team and can be great protection from assassins and bruisers. Ontop of that he's a great at seiges and excels at chasing. Rammus doesn't fare as well against mages however espescially if he sticks to his standard build and while having fun amounts of damage. AP is never truly viable. Malphite is good at delvering a team winning ult and offers some great synergy for a Yasuo to captlize on. If he can get away with it. Full AP makes his ult hurt quite a bit. Not so much the rest of his kit though. Actually he's very finely divded on what he should be building. Very little armor comes with AP and very little AP comes with armor. The ratio on both is really weak but the base damage is high and the output is all magic with the exception of W. It's easy for Malphite to gain armor and the extra health and armor makes going all in (where most of his kit shines) makes that very important so he should almost always be building full armor with maybe Haunting Guise (that 100% AP ratio on the ult though....) Lets be honest though. Malphite wins for a team when the opponent doesn't know when to not stand together for a team fight. Rammus doesn't really initate a team fight in the slightest. And both require follow up from their team or they are both wasted and dead as their kill potential is low on average. You understand? Malphite is good for that knockup and the AS reduction. Rammus is good as a punishing all focus AD soaking champ that's nearly impossible to escape from. Different champs.